Post Revolution
Post Revolution is the calendar that replaced Cosmic Era after Orb fell under the control of The Committee. Chronology End of C.E. *January 15th, C.E 74, Lacus Clyne became the Chairwoman of PLANT Supreme Counsel. *February 31st, C.E 74, Kira and Lunamaria's secret investigation on representative Mario Gordigiani began. *February 20th, C.E 74, Tokugawa Project was launched. *March 10th, C.E 74, A resolution to allow the unification of the African community was being debated at the PLANT Supreme Council. Representative Gordigiani suggested not to allow them to be unified, because African communities can potentially create wealth for citizens of PLANT. With them being united, it would be harder for PLANT to assert hegemony. Lacus strongly supported this resolution. With over half of the representatives agreeing with Lacus, the resolution is passed. In his propaganda, Representative Gordigiani accused Lacus of "not caring for her own citizens", and caused Lacus to lose supporters. Mario had became a cult of personality in PLANT. *April 17th, C.E 74, The wedding of Kira Yamato and Lacus Yamato was hosted at St. Josef Cathedral at Aprilius One. Kira also started teaching her Mobile Suit Maneuvering that day. She learned quickly, and she had defeated Lunamaria in a simulation battle. *May 20th, C.E 74, Under the active support from the Integrated Design Bureau, Morgenroete, Inc. had finished their first prototype. Kira and Shinn are invited to be the test pilots. They went and generally approved it. *June 4th, C.E 74, The president of the Atlantic Federation, Ronald Rump, united other members of Earth Alliance and established the Socialist Republic of Earth (SRE). He promised his people that the reason he has the total control in the government is that he is going to solve the economic problem. *June 13th, C.E 74, Kira finished his investigation on Representative Gordigiani. He was found to be the head of a new world order organization called "The Committee". It has control over the government of the Earth Confederation and PLANT. It aims to completely control humanity by establishing totalitarian governments and make them fight an eternal war to strengthen the governments' control on the people. He also found out that over three fourths of the representatives in PLANT Supreme Council and in SRE are a part of The Committee. *June 26th, C.E 74, Civil wars are being fought in African communities due to the failed negotiation of the African Confederation. Mass genocide is committed on both sides. *July 20th, C.E 74, An alien spaceship appeared on ZAFT's military radar. It didn't respond to communication, warning shots, or even a direct shot at the ship. Kira ordered the soldiers that were in charge not to give the report to any one besides Lacus or him, and began the investigation of the spaceship with Shinn. *July 21st, C.E. 74, Kira and Shinn entered the spaceship, and found out no one's in there. It's filled with technologies that are hundreds of years ahead of humanity. A letter written in English is also found. It briefly described that there's a devastating war on the author's planet that wiped out 99% of all population. The author had studied human civilization for a long time and believed that it has the potential to reach an total understanding and a peaceful unification. He believed that those technology he sent will definitely help humanity achieve this. The explanations of the technologies and machines that are able to manufacture them also came along on the ship. *July 25th, C.E. 74, After reading Kira and Shinn's report on the alien spaceship, Lacus decided to keep this ship a secret to other representatives and to the public. She decided it would be appropriate to hide it inside the abandoned space colony Mendel, where Terminal had been secretly operating. *August 18th, C.E 74, Kira, Shinn, Yzak, Lunamaria, alongside with 5,000 ZAFT soldiers, were sent to African communities to carryout peacekeeping missions. Orb also sent some ace pilots, such as Athrun and Mu La Flaga to the battle to show their interest in bring peace to other people. *September 2nd, C.E 74, The construction of 5 Tokugawa units is finished. Two of them are shipped to PLANT, the other 3 are kept by Orb. Tokugawa Kuro was delivered straight to ZAFT's military base in Africa. *September 28th, C.E 74, Tokugawa Ao, which was owned by Orb military, was stolen. Athrun's investigation has begun. *October 19th, C.E 74, The Committee attacked the ZAFT's military base in Africa with the support of their indirectly subordinate special force, Phantom Pain. They only managed to steal Tokugawa Kuro, one of the Tokugawa units inside ZAFT that was assigned to Yzak. *October 23rd, C.E 74, Dante Gordigniai, the older brother of Mario Gordigniai, attempted an assassination on his brother because he feared that Mario could become a dictator. He failed and was forced to fake a contract claiming that Lacus hired him to kill Mario, because he threatened to kill Elsa Weiss, his trusted partner. *November 1st, C.E 74, Ronald Rump threatens countries on Earth to join the SRE. Any country that doesn't consent will be invaded. Oceania Union and Equatorial Union had consented. Kingdom of Scandinavia and Orb did not consent. Rump claimed that those countries "act against the interests of their own citizens". *December 9th, C.E 74, Representative Gordigniai accuses Lacus of attempted homicide. Many citizens expected Lacus to be put in jail. The Court declared that Lacus was innocent, and the court charged Mario of defamation and sentenced him 2 years in jail plus the reparation and fines. People started to riot, and another high-ranking of officials in The Committee organized an coup to overthrow Lacus. *January 20th, C.E 75, Kira returned to Aprilius One from Africa because information of the coup had already been leaked to Kira. *February 5th, C.E 75, ZAFT military and mobs, under the leading of Mario Gordigniai, who was freed from the jail through bribery and threatening, broke into Lacus's manison, only to discover that she's not there. Lacus stored her personal mobile suit under the mansion and used it to flee out of the city along with Kira and Shinn. Yzak and Dearka were proved to be members of The Committee. Lunamaria and Meyrin could not flee out of Aprilius One in time. Their situation is unknown. This event is known as Lacus' Birthday Party. Later, the name was changed to simply "The Revolution". *February 6th, C.E 75, Kira, Shinn and Lacus arrived at Mendel and joined the Terminal crew that had been secretly operating there. They found out that the alien ship can emit a field that blocks radar signal around it, thus Gordigniai could not find them. They contacted Cagalli for sheltering, and she approved. The further investigation on the alien spaceship had begun. *February 10th, C.E 75, Gordigniai established a new, totalitarian government for PLANT with himself being the leader. Durandal's Destiny Plan was implemented within PLANT. *May 5th, C.E 75, Kira, Shinn and Lacus arrived at Orb. On that day, Rump also declared war on Orb. *July 4th, C.E 75, The Committee sends troops down to invade Orb. Kira, Shinn and Lacus fought fiercely alongside with Orb military. Tokugawa Ao was also seen in that battle. They couldn't hold on against the attack from The Committee. Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, and Lacus were able to retreat to the Mass Driver and escape into space on the Archangel. *September 13th, C.E 75, Scandinavia Kingdom had surrendered and joined SRE. A war between Neo-PLANT and SRE had begun in Northern Africa. This marked the end of Cosmic Era, and the beginning of Post Revolution Calendar. C.E 76 is redefined as P.R 1. Pre-Operation Exodus P.R. * January 2nd, P.R 1, Kira, Shinn, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus formed three-ship Alliance. Analysis on the documents and technologies found on the alien space ship began. They entered a 50 year long hibernation on the same day. * January 18th, P.R 1, SRE installed giant Neutron Jammer Cancellers on earth to undo the effect of neutron jammers ZAFT installed in C.E 71 on earth. * February 20th, P.R 1, citizens of former Orb Union was enraged by SRE's installment of Neutron Jammer Cancellers. A protest was planned at the 28th, but the information was leaked to SRE government. SRE government quickly arrested, tortured and executed the few organizers and warned the people that anyone who participate the protest would also be arrested and re-educated. * March 11, P.R 1, The Committee began the destruction of ancient artifacts, and the alteration of history. Anyone who points out this alteration are threatened by SIP. * October 2nd, P.R 2, The remaining royal members of Kingdom of Scandinavia and the Orb remnants formed an intelligence agency called Forseti. It aims to infiltrate critical information from The Committee to Three-Ship Alliance. * February 20th, P.R 3, SRE's Seed Ability carrying extended, Boris Avdeev was killed during battle. * September 1st, P.R 3, due to information regard to The Committee's study on Seed Ability was leaked when Lily Juny absconded, The Committee started severe purging of potential Forseti spies. Neo-PLANT and SRE blamed airstrikes, actually made by themselves, on Forseti Over 90% of the people capture was not a member of Forseti, but they still have some beliefs against The Committee's interest. *June 20th, P.R 4, the information about the development of The Committee's unmanned mobile suit was leaked to Three-Ship Alliance through Forseti. Mario started further purging and surveillance. *April 13th, P.R 5, Lily Juny, an agent of Forseti was captured. She revealed vital information under torturing and led to its dissolving. Category:Post Revolution